


Muffin Boys

by Marques_Keon



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marques_Keon/pseuds/Marques_Keon
Summary: Cyrus is afraid to go after what he wants, whether it be a double chocolate chip muffin or the boy he so desperately has a crush on. TJ is a conflicted star studded basketball player with a learning disability. What happens when both boys decide to help the other out with their "stuff." Will a friendship blossom or possibly more?





	1. PREQUEL

Prequel:

"Go for the muffin."

TJs words echoes in Cyrus' ears over and over again as he contemplated i he should go grab it or not.

"But look, they're almost gone." Cyrus pouted.

"Then hurry up. This is your chance. I got your back." TJ assured him.

Cyrus smiles up at TJ as he smirked down at him, and pushed Cyrus forward.

"But.." Cyrus started.

"Go." TJ pushes him harder ahead.

"Will you grab one with me?" Cyrus urged.

"If it helps you grab the damn muffin." TJ walked alongside Cyrus towards the plate of muffins.

There were three more as they approached, when Jonah came and grabbed one and waved.

"Cy-guy." Jonah exclaimed.

"Jonah Babona." Cyrus laughed.

TJ watched their interaction and felt odd. He couldn't explain the feeling.

"I'm gonna go." TJ turned to walk away.

Cyrus grabbed at TJs arm,

"No, you agreed to grab a muffin with me." Cyrus said.

TJ glances back at Cyrus and smiled.

"Ok, we had a deal."

Jonah smiled as he bid well to Cyrus and TJ.

"I'll see you later, Cy. Wanna meet later at The Spoon?

"Sure. See you then." Cyrus said as Jonah walked away, before turning his attention back to TJ, who shrugged.

"You're gonna grab the muffin, or what?" TJ asked.

"Yup." Cyrus said as both boys reached for the muffins, and their hands brushed together,causing each boy to look at the other.

Cyrus blushed profusely, while TJ looked quite confused as to what he was feeling inside.

"You ok?" Cyrus asked.

"PEACHY" TJ smiles.

Cyrus laughed as they both took a huge bites out of their muffins.

"Muffin boy." TJ laughed.

"Well what can I say I love me a good double chocolate chip muffin."


	2. Swinging and Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J. and Cyrus have a bit of a heart to heart.

Chapter 1: Swinging and Sharing.

Cyrus swung back and forth as he contemplated how in the world he ended back up in this same position, putting himself down. It wasn't because of Jonah, but because of what he said. He swung back and forth before hearing leaves crunching behind him followed by a loud thump, then Cyrus was being pushed into the air higher than he was before. A small smile played on his lips as he could already tell who it was.

"TJ!" He smiled.

"Underdog," TJ teased. "What brings you here today?"

Cyrus sighed.

"Oh ya know. The usual." Cyrus said sadly.

TJ lifted Cyrus' chin up.

"You gotta stop putting yourself down, dude." He said, to which Cyrus shrugged. He couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help his crush on the infamous Jonah Beck.

TJ pondered what he could do to make the other feel better.

"What brings you here, TJ?"

TJ grimaced noticeably.

"Oh ya know. Stuff." He didn't dare elaborate on his stuff, but it was pretty frustrating for him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Cyrus asked.

"If you can confide in me about what's got you so bummed." TJ answered.

Cyrus contemplates about telling him about his crush on Jonah, or just the things that bother him on a daily. He didn't know why, but TJ seemed inviting, like Cyrus was someone he could really get to know and be good friends with, if they weren't already.

TJ stared at Cyrus, waiting for him to answer, and he was brought back to reality by TJ's laugh.

"You sure are in your head a lot." TJ smirked.

"Oh, sorry. It's complicated. I'm changing in front of everyone, and only Buffy and Andi know why."

TJ pondered what he meant by changing. Everybody changes over time, right?

"What do you mean?" He asked Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at TJ and his face softened.

"It's okay. You can tell me." TJ assured.

Cyrus sighed and turned towards TJ looking him straight in the eyes to see his reaction to what he was about to say.

"Firstly, I'm gay. It's kind of hard to admit that sometimes. I feel like everyone will look at me differently because of it, and I don't wanna lose my friends, especially Jonah."

TJ was taken aback by this confession, but he had other questions.

"Why specifically Jonah?" He asked.

"That's the second part. More over the reason why I'm here. I like him. I really like him, and yet he's so oblivious to it. I don't know how to tell him since it might ruin our friendship, but more so I don't wanna lose him."

TJ smiled.

"I'm glad you told me. To be honest I feel kind of honored you feel so comfortable and telling me. I appreciate that. Tell you what, how about I help you out with Jonah, and you help me deal with something." He asked, testing the waters if he really wanted to tell Cyrus about his disability.

"Really? You'd do that? Thanks TJ."

"But there is something you need to know." TJ spat out.

Cyrus looked suddenly worried.

"What happened?" Cyrus asked.

"Jonah. The nigh of your bar mitzvah, I think he had a panic attack. Something was bothering him, and he looked about ready to faint. I told your dad, who helped him, but I don't know if he's still experiencing them." TJ confesses.

Cyrus reaches out and grabs TJs hand.

"Thanks for telling me, but I can't say anything, well at least not now. I want him to tell me on his own terms."

TJ looked down at Cyrus with admiration.

"I think I'd already be questioning why he didn't tell me, but you Cyrus, are one of a kind. You really are a good friend."

TJ thought of that word aloud. Cyrus Goodman. Friend… It didn't sit right on his tongue, but he wasn't gonna tell Cyrus that.

Cyrus shrugged and sighed.

"So what about you? You ready to tell me why you're here?"

TJ grimaced once again but smiled because this was Cyrus he was talking to, he felt safe. Like he wasn't gonna be judged by him.

"Well I was at a tutoring session with Buffy, and Math really isn't my cup of tea. Seeing those numbers all jumbled over the paper, makes me shake uncontrollably cause I can't read them correctly. I get six mixed with 9. Buffy has a theory, but it's not a diagnosis, but she thinks I have a learning disability called dyscalculia. It's like dyslexia but with numbers. I haven't even told anybody."

Cyrus sighed as he thought over the newfound information and how it must actually suck for him considering he's a basketball player who has a team to lead.

"Well how can I help?" Cyrus jeered.

"I was thinking that maybe you can assist on my tutoring sessions with Buffy. I think with you being there it might not be too unbearable." He smiled.

"I don't know. I just like being around you, Cyrus. For some reason, you bring out the best in me."

Cyrus smiled, and his stomach flipped.

"Thanks. I'm glad I can talk to you, too."

"Care to swing?" TJ asked.

"Yeah I could use a push." Cyrus laughed.

TJ lit up and started pushing each other up and down.

TJ couldn't help but feel that Cyrus could be the one to change his outlook on things, but what TJ didn't know was that Cyrus thought the same thing about him.

Authors Note:

Hi, I'm new to and I really love to write fanfics. I decided to do Tyrus cause there really isn't much on this to read. I hope you guys are enjoying it, and if you want you can send me ideas for it, I'd love to include others view on these two. I haven't decided how long I want this to be either but I'm looking at 10+ chapters. Hope you guys stay for the ride. Stay Tuned. Chapter 2 is coming soon!

-MarquesKeon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus assists T.J. On one of his tutoring sessions with Buffy.

Chapter 2:

TJ groaned as Buffy attempted to explain the next problem to him.

"TJ, pay attention."

TJ drew back his attention from Cyrus back to Buffy.

"But I don't get it. This is impossible."

Cyrus frowned slightly.

"You haven't even really tried. I'm trying to help you, but you keep getting distracted by Cyrus." She glanced at Cyrus knowingly and smiled.

"What?" Cyrus asked.

Buffy shrugged and tried to get TJ back on track. Cyrus fumbled with his fingers as Buffy drones on about the order of operations. It was kind of funny to Cyrus how TJ would scrunch his face up at a problem when he didn't get it, to how adorable he got when his eyes completely lit up when Buffy told him he got it right. He was improving, slowly but surely. TJ could feel Cyrus' eyes on him and turned to look at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" TJ smirked. Cyrus laughed loudly because he had been caught staring and even more so that TJ had this smirk just resting on his face. Cyrus hated that smirk because he always crumbled when it was displayed across TJ's face, and he was in fact crumbling, as he struggled to look elsewhere.

"Oh you know bro. Just at you doing the math problemo ." Cyrus tried but had this playful smile. TJ couldn't contain his laughter as he lost focus again causing Buffy to groan.

"You know what, I quit." She said standing up. "I can't help you if you can't pay attention." TJ stood up reaching out to Buffy smiling.

"Oh come on. This isn't all on me, blame chocolate muffin over here too for making me laugh."

"Chocolate muffin?" Buffy raised her eyebrows, getting ready to ask The question she been dying to the know the answer to all day.

First it was TJ telling Cyrus he can go for whatever he wants no matter what, then catching him pushing Cyrus on the swings at the park, and then Cyrus invites him to his Bar Mitzvah and now he's calling him chocolate chip muffin? Something smelled, and it wasn't the muffins.

"Is something going on here?"

Cyrus looked dumbfounded, and TJ tried to hide his blush, which Buffy noticed.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked. "We're just friends."

"I can't tell. Seems like there's more to it than that." Buffy stated.

Cyrus and TJ both looked at one another before looking back to Buffy. Either boy didn't know whether to be defensive towards the accusation or to let it go. They chose the latter, but Buffy went on.

"Can't even answer that can you?" Buffy shrugged.

Cyrus didn't want to say he didn't like TJ because truth was, TJ was growing on him. He liked his company, and it wasn't hard to look at TJ that way. He was very handsome, that smile made Cyrus weak at the knees. Even if he didn't want to admit it. He made him feel things Jonah didn't make him feel and that was the problem. He felt different ways when being with either of them.

TJ stood dumbstruck by what Buffy was thinking. 'Was there something underneath our playful banter?' He thought to himself. He looked up at Cyrus, and could tell he was in deep thought about it as well. Cyrus looked at up and noticed TJ watching and a gentle smile appeared on both of their faces. It wasn't a bad thought for either of them.

'Why not go for it?' TJ thought.

"Hello." Buffy yelled, ruining their slight moment. "Ugh. I'm out."

"You know I like Jonah." Cyrus blurted.

Buffy turned around and glanced at Cyrus.

"Are you sure? Cause I'd rather see you with him then him." She pointed towards TJ.

"Uh, rude. I am right here." TJ shrugged. He wasn't offended but he was gonna acknowledge he was still there.

"Okay, and do you like Cyrus?"

TJ laughed and slightly hesitated.

"No, but I do like being around him. He's a great friend. I can talk to him. Is that so bad?"

Buffy stared at TJ contemplating if she should believe him or not. She didn't. But decided to let it go.

"Can we just get back to the tutoring session?" TJ asked.

"I think that's a great idea." Cyrus laughed.

TJ and Buffy groaned, but TJ was hiding a very visible smirk that Cyrus could see.

A knock on the door disrupted their thoughts.

"I'll go check?" Buffy said retreating out of the room.

"So have you talked to, Jonah?" TJ asked.

"No, not yet. Haven't found a good time. I'll talk to him eventually. I just get so tongue-tied. I'm such a dork."

TJ got up from his seat and approached Cyrus.

"You're not a dork." He laughed. "Well maybe a little, but hey. I like it. It makes you, well, You. If Jonah can't see that, well that's his own fault. You're pretty great Cy." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well look who decided to stop by!" Buffy said walking into her room, revealing a upbeat Andi, and a slightly deflected Jonah. And suddenly everything got weird.

-Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you guys stick with me. I've decided that the chapters will be uploaded every week on Fridays!

Please don't hesitate to shoot me ideas, I'd love to hear them, who knows I just might add those little details into the book. Stay Tuned.  
Also I’m originally posting this on FanFiction.Net so chapters will be updated there before here, but I hope you guys are enjoying.  
-MarquesKeon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah reveals his secret of having panic attacks to the GHC and things get a bit steamy?

Chapter 3: The BIG Reveal.

Jonah looked from Buffy, to Cyrus, to TJ and back at Andi.

He looked absolutely shaken.

"Jonah…what's wrong?" Cyrus asked carefully.

"Nothing,.." he tried. He breathed in deeply. "Nothing, I'm fine".

"You don't seem fine." Buffy stated the upmost obvious.

"Maybe, I should go." TJ started, headed for the door, but Cyrus grabbed his hand.

"No, stay. I think you're apart of this." He looked at TJ and back at Jonah.

"Did you say anything?" Jonah asked TJ.

"I told Cyrus. But that's it."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about." Buffy and Andi yelled at TJ and Jonah.

Jonah started pacing as his breathing became erratic, and suddenly he dropped to his knees. He scurried around frantically looking for something as his breathing halted.

"Jonah, breathe. "

" I….c-c-can't. You have to help me call for help." Jonah cried.

"Andi, I need you to kiss Jonah." Cyrus whispered to Andi pleading. " it's the only way to get him to breathe normally. You have to do this."

Andi looked at Jonah and to her phone with her Picture of her that Walter drew.

"I can't." She sighed and slumped."i don't want him to think Its more than that."

Cyrus panicked. If she wasn't willing to do it, he'd be the next person down that line, cause God knows Buffy wouldn't do it.

Cyrus didn't have a choice.

Cyrus rushes to Jonah's side and grabbed his hands carefully. Jonah looked completely freaked.

Cyrus leaned in slowly, and Jonah held his breathe as Cyrus kissed him. Everything halted. Jonah became completely still staring into Cyrus' eyes, and his panic was over

Jonah proceeded to kiss Cyrus back.

They broke apart and everyone looked from person to person.

Cyrus was blushing, Jonah had a cute sly smile. Andi was shocked, as was Buffy.

But TJ was unreadable. He just stared. Mouth in a thin line. Mind moving a mile a minute.

Nobody could tell what he was thinking, it became awkward, and he suddenly dismissed himself.

"I..uh gotta go. I forgot I had something to do, bye." He frantically left the room and practically broke his neck to get as far away as possible. You could hear the front door of Buffy's house slam shut and TJs footsteps we fading away faster and faster.

Cyrus didn't know how to feel about his sudden exit, and wondered If Buffy said had an effect on him. It was clear it did, but why?

"What just happened, Jonah are you okay?" And I cried, rushing to his side.

Jonah had his hands in his lap just staring between Cyrus and Andi. It was quite clear he was confused about the situation.

"I had a panic attack, but Cyrus? Why did you do that?"

"It's the only way to stop your world. Your breathing, emotions, anxiety. Sometimes a hug would work but this needed a more intimate action. I'm sorry if it freaked you out." Cyrus replies.

Jonah outstretched his arms.

"Well can I at least have a proper hug for saving me. I literally felt like I was dying."

Cyrus walked into Jonah's embrace, and Jonah cling to him tightly, almost like he didn't want to let go. The hug lasted longer than intended, as Buffy coughed, and the two broke apart.

"How long have you been having panic attacks?" Buffy asked.

"Since Cyrus' Bar Mitzvah. I've only had a couple. Maybe two or three, but I'm always scared they'll happen again. That was horrible." He said glancing at Cyrus.

Cyrus avoided his glance, as his thoughts traveled back to TJ, and his sudden departure.

"So can we talk about the kiss? It looked like you kissed Cyrus back."

"Did I?" He asked. " I don't recall doing that."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did too." Buffy chimes in. "Why?"

"It was sudden. I don't know. I can't wrap my head around it either." Jonah said. He looked at Cyrus and could tell he was growing nervous by the second. He looked at Andi, and Buffy..

"Can you give us a second to talk? I need to ask Cyrus something very important."

"Sure. We'll be downstairs if you need us." Buffy said exiting her bedroom with Andi in tow.

"You still didn't answer my question, Cy?"

Cyrus looked dumbfounded.

"The kiss. Why? You could have told Andi to do It. Why did it come down to you? Even Buffy. This changes everything and I wasn't ready for it. This blows my mind…because I liked it. It felt right, and there was something in It that drew me in. So I have to ask. Is there something you're not telling me? because it makes no sense as to why YOU would do this."

Cyrus stared at Jonah and couldn't come up with a single explanation. Was this his actual chance to tell Jonah how he felt or did Jonah just want to hear it at this point.

"Um….." Cyrus said slowly.

"Ummmmm?"


	5. Kisses and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJs feelings for Cyrus surface full force, and Cyrus is stuck in a loophole

TJ walked aimlessly. He didn’t know what to do, he just had to get out of there. He sort of snapped. And not in a good way. That kiss turned his whole world upside down. Sure, the thought of being more than friends with Cyrus was cool when it was playful banter against Buffy. But, this was different. TJ realized that he actually liked Cyrus as more than a friend. And he didn’t know how to take in this revelation. He stopped at the swing set that he usually swung on to clear his head, only thing different, there was no Cyrus. He calmly rested his head inside his hands and sulked. 

———————

Cyrus rubbed his head slightly. He didn’t know what to say. Like nothing. His mind was blank. He just stood there staring at Jonah, as he kept repeating “Ummm.” Waiting for an answer. 

“I- um. Damn.” Cyrus swore.

“Excuse me.” Jonah laughed. “Are you okay?”

Cyrus began laughing loudly.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” They both chuckled together lightly.

Cyrus grew serious quickly. “But really. Are you okay.”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Jonah laughed heartily grinning wide.

Cyrus’ heart skipped a beat.

“So….” Jonah lifted his hands up and waved, as if clearing the air. 

Cyrus really didn’t know where to start, he just knew it was time. 

“I like you. As more than a friend. I don’t know if that makes you feel weird or uncomfortable and I hope that we can still be friends. I never meant for you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you in my own way.”

Jonah laughed.

“Cy, don’t you think that was the best way to tell me. I mean I was surprised but I liked it.” Jonah said as he stepped back and rubbed his head, thinking hard.

He breathed in deeply and sighed looking up at Cyrus. 

“I don’t know, Cyrus. I’m into girls. I’ve rarely seen boys like that , I’ve thought about it a lot but I’ve never liked a boy. But it’s different with you, Cy. I can’t explain it. Can we just keep this on hold, I don’t want to ruin us, our friendship and, what we have. It’s genuine. Let’s not rush into this. Let’s ease into it. I think it’ll be better this way.”

Cyrus sighed. 

“I totally understand. But our friendship is really important to me. I like that I can just talk to you with having to say your full name all the time.”

They both laughed loudly, and the door had opened up, and Buffy walked in.

“Everything okay?” She asked, making her way into her room.

“Yeah. Everything is okay.” Cyrus said glancing around the room and spotting TJs sweater all crumpled up where he was sitting. Cyrus frowns.

“I guess TJ left his sweater,” he said picking it up. “I’ll take it to him. I swear he couldn’t get out of here fast enough.” He laughed slightly.

“Yeah, that was kind of weird. I hope he’s okay.” Jonah said.

“What was that even about?” Buffy asked Cyrus knowingly, to which he just shrugs.

He didn’t know, but he was sure to find out.

——————————  
TJ swung back and forth on the swings and he didn’t even feel slightly better. This was nerve wracking for him, and it took him by complete surprise. He just couldn’t breathe anymore, he felt like his world was crumbling around him with Cyrus at the center. 

After what seemed like forever, TJ retracted back home, where his parents were waiting for him.

“TJ, is that you?” They asked as he opened and shut the front door.

“Yeah, just getting in from a friends.” He said entering the living room, where his parents were positioned on the couch watching “Family Feud.”

“You down for the feud with us, you always get the answers Teej.” His mother exclaimed.

TJ laughed slightly and sat with his parents and played along to the game show. And they weren’t kidding. TJ got almost every question with the number 1 answers on the board.

His phone buzzed distracting him.

Picture Message from Cyrus.

TJ hesistantly pressed to open the message when a pic of Cyrus hugging himself in his sweater was displayed across his screen with the subtitle

“Comfy. ”

TJ grinned widely. In his panic to get out of that room, he realized he forgot his sweater. He smiled wider at the picture of Cyrus wearing it. It looked quite good on him. 

T:You look really comfy. You can wear it whenever you want, Underdog. :) 

C: Why, thank you. But are you okay? You left in a bit of hurry. 

T: Sorry about that, that’s something we’re gonna need to talk about in person. It’s kind of important. Want to meet at the swing set tomorrow around noon?

C: Sure, wouldn’t miss it. 

Cyrus places his phone on the drawer and gently touched his lips. He couldn’t believe he kissed his crush, but he felt at a crossroads. 

Jonah wanted to keep his feelings under wraps until he’s sure it’s what he wants, and I’m over here feeding into but kind of torn because of his growing crush on TJ. He pulled the sweater closer around himself, and inhaled TJs scent gently.

Boy, was he in trouble.

Well that’s Chapter 4? What do you guys think? I just love the Tyrus/Jyrus dynamics. Tbh I don’t care who Cyrus ends up with, I just want my small bean to get a boyfriend and be happy. Leave comments, and votes. More to come soon.  
-MarquesKeon


End file.
